hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
1968: West Berlin
This is an ALTERNATE HISTORY article, while this may not be a country...it is a timeline with many smaller entities. Timeline On October 12, 1968...in a attempt to force NATO to give West Germany to the Warsaw Pact, and unite it with the German Democratic Republic (East Germany), several hundred Polish forces were demanded to rush and occupy West Berlin, the capital of NATO and West Germany...while West Berlin was successfully occupied by October 14...NATO threatened war unless the Warsaw Pact were to withdraw troops, Leonid Brezhnev refused on October 15, and World War 3 began that afternoon with the West German invasion of Czechoslovakia...as a result, the Warsaw Pact began rapid mobilization, on October 23...Austria joined NATO out of fear of being invaded by Hungary, around 0700 UTC on October 25th...500,000 North Korean forces rushed across the DMZ into South Korea...sparking World War 3 in Asia, Japan broke out into civil war on October 28th with the Japanese Peoples Republic being the aggressors, the Vietnam War resulted in a South Vietnamese victory in this timeline. the Yugoslav invasion of Italy began on Halloween Day 1968, when Yugoslavia joined as a third side...Albania fell to the Yugoslavs in less than 12 days, the USSR began air raids on major American port cities on November 3rd...the United States responded by reinstalling nuclear missiles in Turkey and West Germany, Finland intervened as a allied member on November 6th...Leonid Brezhnev ordered the Tsar Bomba be dropped on Munich, the new capital city of West Germany on November 9th...the United States ordered full scale retaliation, and a nuclear bomb was dropped on Warsaw, Poland around 4:00AM Local Time on November 11th...the Cold War had gone hot! Japan surrendered to the JPR on November 17th, the USSR ordered nuclear warheads to be installed in the air raid bombs, and Los Angeles was nuked on November 23rd...the Mexican Republic immediately joined NATO and declared war on the Warsaw Pact due to Soviet air raids on Tijuana and Merida, Mexico City was nuked the day after...on December 1st, West Germany surrendered to the Warsaw Pact...and Germany was reunited under the German Democratic Republic, Brezhnev ordered a full scale invasion of Luxembourg and Belgium on December 3rd, the invasion began early on December 4th...France's border was breached on December 9th, US President Lyndon B. Johnson announced the use of tactical nuclear weapons against the Warsaw Pact on December 10th...just minutes after the announcement is made, mass riots begin in Las Vegas, Nevada; Fort Wayne, Indiana and Portland, Oregon...early on December 11th, air raid sirens across the United States sound...minutes later, more than 150 nuclear missiles struck the United States from Cuba and the USSR, it was found that the USSR had secretly put nukes back on Cuba during the West Berlin occupation. The Berlin Wall fell shortly after it came into existence on December 12th...the United States dropped their largest bomb on Minsk on December 13th, the USSR responded by dropping 2 Tsar Bombas on Miami, Florida and New York City. A ceasefire was called for on December 21st, however...the USSR denied, and continued their invasion into France and now Spain, Italy fell to the communists on Christmas Day 1968. France and Spain surrendered just an hour apart on December 27th, the Warsaw Pact began a full scale invasion of the Yugoslav Peoples Republic (Yugoslavia) on December 30th, on New Years Day 1969...Johnson announced that Soviet forces landed near Anchorage, Alaska...the forces quickly occupied Alaska, and began a direct land invasion of Canada on January 13th...the United States used the largest nuclear missile in their inventory on January 17th as a last resort...minutes later, the world saw it's largest nuclear exchange in history...with more than 1,600 nuclear warheads being launched from the United States towards many nations, while the USSR launched 2,500 nuclear warheads...Brezhnev declared that the United States had crossed the line on January 18th, minutes later...the remaining 14,000 nuclear warheads in the USSR's inventory were launched, the United States did the same with their remaining 16,000. The world was destroyed within seconds... Category:1968: West Berlin